moominfandomcom-20200213-history
Little My
Little My (Finnish: Pikku Myy, Swedish: Lilla My,' '''Japanese:ちびのミイ'') is a character in the Moomin series of books by Tove Jansson. She first appears in the fourth book, ''Moominpappa's Memoirs''. She is a small, determined and fiercely independent Mymble. When she wants something done, she does it immediately. She is very aggressive, mischievous to a fault, and oftentimes disrespectful, but she can be a good friend when she wants to. She has a brash and abrasive personality. She is Snufkin's half sister and the Mymble's Daughter's younger sister but spends most of her time at Moominhouse with the Moomins, who consider Little My part of their family. The name Little My originated from the Greek alphabet μ (Mu); in Swedish, [my] is the phonetic pronunciation of the word "my". The popularity of the character has led to the personal name My being borne by more than 3000 women and girls in Sweden.My on SvenskaNamn (Swedish) Appearances Little My appears in the following books: *''Moominpappa's Memoirs'' (Book 4) - Little My is born on a Midsummer's Day during Moominpappa's youth, and is referred to as the smallest and youngest of all the Mymble's children; so small, in fact that you can hardly even see her. She doesn't play a very large part in the book, but does on occasion display her fondness for mischief and a cheerfully morbid fascination with disaster and destruction. *''Moominsummer Madness'' (Book 5) - In this book, Little My has grown enough that she can take a more active part in the plot, though she is still small enough that Snufkin can carry her in his pocket. She is now in the care of her older sister, The Mymble's daughter, who unsuccessfully tries to teach her good behavior, but is separated from the others during the course of the plot and ends up being rescued by Snufkin, whom she accompanies for most of the rest of the book as he battles a rule-obsessed Park Keeper and ends up unwittingly "rescuing" a group of other children as well. *''Moominland Midwinter'' (Book 6) - Little My is the only character, apart from Moomintroll, who wakes from hibernation and gets to experience winter for the first time. Unlike him, she immediately finds this "new, ice-cold world" to be great fun, especially after she discovers winter sports. *''Tales from Moominvalley'' (Book 7) - This book consists of several short stories, three of which feature Little My: A Tale of Horror, where she tells tall tales of terror and doom to the -Next-to-youngest-Whomper, The Last Dragon on Earth, in which she basically plays the nosy, sarcastic and insensitive younger sibling to Moomintroll, and The Invisible Child, where she demonstrates her own ideas about how to help the invisible Ninny become visible again. *''Moominpappa at Sea'' (Book 8) - Here, Little My accompanies the Moomin family to the lighthouse island and is a constant presence in the book. Again, she is the only character who instantly takes to the new life and remains cheerful throughout. In addition, Little My plays major roles in the picture-books The Book about Moomin, Mymble and Little My and An Unwanted Guest, has a brief speaking role in The Dangerous Journey, and makes a silent (and unmentioned by the narrative) cameo in one of the illustrations in Who Will Comfort Toffle? She's also mentioned a number of times in Moominvalley in November, but since this book takes place roughly at the same time as the trip to the lighthouse island in Moominpappa at Sea, she doesn't actually appear in person. Little My also shows up as a major character in most Moomin-related media, comics, movies and TV series. She is one of the protagonists in the Moomin anime series from 1990-92. Actors * Beatrix Laqua - Die Muminfamilie * Elina Salo - Moomintroll * Junko Hori - Moomin ''and ''New Moomin * Rei Sakuma (Japanese dub) - Comet in Moominland * Andrea Kwan (English dub) - Comet in Moominland * Rei Sakuma (Japanese dub) - Moomin * Toni Barry (English dub) - Moomin * Ruth Gibson- Moomins on the Riviera * Ikue Otani (Japanese dub) - Moominvalley * Bel Powley (English dub) - Moominvalley Gallery my1.png|In Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka This is a leaf.jpg New moomin 1972 little my.jpg|In New Moomin Skärmbild (32).png|Badass Little My Moomin Family with the tigers.jpg Little My is soon frozen statue.jpg| About to be frozen by the lady of the cold Little My's coming.gif lillamy.jpg|lilla my fest i mumindalen 76896424192.jpg|Fest i Mummidalen festimumindalen.jpg|Fest i Mumidalen fest i mumindalen.jpg|fest i mumindalen mumindalen karaktär.jpg|mumindalen karaktär mumindalen tangentbordskommandon.jpg|mumindalen tangentbordskommandon välkommen till fest i mumindalen.jpg|välkommen till fest i mumindalen Muumijuhla.jpg|Muumijuhla mumindalen tangentbordskommandonf.jpg|little my inside kettle little my inside chocolate egg.jpg|little my inside chocolate egg Moomin Collection Chocolate Egg.jpg|Moomin Collection Chocolate Egg moomin collection.jpg|moomin collection moomin suprise.jpg|moomin suprise suprise moomin.jpg|suprise moomin Little My's Bow..jpg Little My (Ep. 22).jpg moominvalley-post7.jpg|Little My in Moominvalley 2019 I want to see the Lady of Cold.gif Little My looking at Sniff.jpg Little My (Ep. 28).jpg Little My with Moominmamma.jpg Little My and Snufkin (Ep. 27).png Little My came back.gif Moomintroll, Little My and Snorkmaiden with Alien Kid.png Moomintroll let me look too..png Stay away from this.jpg This lamp is not you..png It's good to see you again.png Now it's sea journey time.jpg Leave Moominmamma alone.jpg References Category:Moomin Characters Category:Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka Characters Category:Moominvalley (2019) Characters